Catatan Hati Seorang Mantan
by Orzz
Summary: Jean berstatus mantan. Hati yang tersakiti karena ulah Eren dan Levi. Sebuah catatan ia tulis untuk mengenang kisahnya saat bersama Eren. JeanEre. Warning!Inside


**Catatan Hati Seorang Mantan**

**DISCLAIMER**

Shingeki no Kyojin always belongs to Hajime Isayama.

**WARNING**

AU, OOC, Humor (I hope so), Typo (Aku tidak menjamin fanfic ini clear dari ranjau typo), Jean POV, Bahasa non Baku dan banyak menggunakan bahasa Gahoel.

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi dalam bentuk apapun saat membuat fanfic ini. Dan murni untuk hiburan semata.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Suara hati Jean yang tersakiti ..._

_Ini hanya secuil ingatan yang masih terjebak di dalam otakku. Sayang, aku tidak tega untuk melupakannya._

_Seperti ini kah rasanya menjadi jones? Sakit, man!_

_Aku ingat, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu dan saling bertukar nama. Aku Jean Kirstein. Dan kau Eren Jaeger. Saat itu, kau memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Suara cempreng itu menggelitik telingaku. Kau menampakkan cengiran norak yang membuatku takjub. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sisa cabe merah yang menempel di gigi putih - semi kuning - milikmu._

_Dengan lantang kau mengucapkan kata 'Tatakae', yang hanya disambut nyanyian jangkrik yang sedang seriousa. Bahkan Marco sampai melongo dengan gaya kebo nahan sembelit. Armin bertepuk tangan, itupun karena ancaman dari Mikasa, gadis setengah matang yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'mati' jika ada yang membuatnya kesal. Sementara aku, tetap memasang wajah ketjeh seperti biasa. Aku memang ganteng, jangan bilang kalau itu fitnah._

_Hari berlalu, kita semakin dekat dan terjebak Friend - Enemy. Diam-diam aku memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan tahu kau sering ngupil di pojokkan kelas. Aku tahu kau sering menggunakan boxer dengan motif pink kembang-kembang. Aku juga tahu lagu favoritmu yang mengiringi momen di saat kamu sedang boker, Sembelit ini membunuhku, by D'Maksip._

_Kita duduk berdampingan. Aku masih ingat percakapan kita yang selalu terpatri di otak nistaku. Saat pergantian jam pelajaran, kau dan aku memulai aksi saling hina season ke 3. Armin bilang kita bagai kucing dan anjing. _

_"Jean ... " _

_Panggilan lembutmu membuatku tercengang. Darahku berdesir. Nafasku tercekat. Dan kata-kataku tertelan di tenggorokan._

_"Eren ... "_

_Aku membalas panggilanmu dengan mimik wajah minta digrepe. Mataku hanya fokus pada wajah yang selalu menghantuiku. Yaitu wajah badakmu._

_"Jean ... "_

_"Eren ... "_

_"Dafug! Gue baru nyadar kalo wajahmu itu bener-bener mirip kuda! Wahaha ...!"_

_"Kuda pala loe pitak! Muka kayak cireng aja loe banggain! Cuih ... !"_

_"Jean si kuda lumping tapi 'itunya' lempeng! Wakwakwakwak ... !"_

_"Bangsyat loe! Dasar upil kebo, diem naphe!?"_

_"Weshh, selow bro!"_

_"Bro mata loe sowak! Enyah dari hidup gue! Gue pites loe, mampus!"_

_"Bilang aja loe suka sama gue, pake gengsi segala. Loe cundele ya!?"_

_"Syetdah ... Amit-amit jabang bayi gue suka sama loe! Demi Titan yang lagi kawin, loe mabook ye?"_

_"Bilang aja 'Eren aku padamu' gue cipok sini, bagian mana? Mumpung bibir gue masih hot!"_

_"Hot bokong loe bisulan! Bibir bau jigong gitu loe bilang hot? Iydihh ... Jijay gue!"_

_"Sekali cipok loe pasti ketagihan."_

_"Yang ada, sekali cipok gue koid. Dasar sableng!"_

_Itu hanya sekriwil peristiwa yang akan aku kenang sampai ajal nyamperin hidupku. Dan aku yakin, kau pun demikian. _

_"Jean ... Sebenernya ... Gue suka sama loe, muka kuda loe terbayang-bayang saat gue mau bobo ganteng."_

_"Loe serius, Reng?"_

_"Reng?"_

_"Iya, cireng?"_

_"Kuanggap sebagai panggilan sayang dari loe ... Aku padamu Jean."_

_"Gue juga, loe boleh panggil gue kuda. Aku padamu Eren."_

_"Jadi cipok kagak?"_

_"Entaran aja, nunggu temen-temen pada balik."_

_"Loe orang pertama yang akan ngerasain bibir gue."_

_"Somplak! Jangan bikin gue malu donk!"_

_"Loe kawaii kog, gue jadi napsu!"_

_"Gue teparin loe di ranjang baru tahu rasa!"_

_"Gue tunggu, kuda!"_

_"Loe mau gaya apa?"_

_"Apa ajah gue ladenin! BDSM gue sikat!"_

_"Loe mantav, Reng!"_

_"Gue giyytu loohh!"_

_Semua berubah saat Negara Api menyerang. Bukan. Ini bukan kisah tentang bocah gundul yang mempunyai empat elemen. Ini kisahku. Kisah seorang Jean Kirstein yang love life nya penuh lika-liku seperti body nya Mbak Jufeh._

_Semua berubah saat orang cebol bin kerdil datang, mengobrak-abrik hatiku menjadi butiran gandum (debu udah mainstream). Dengan pede gile dia mengumumkan jika kau adalah tunangannya. Hatiku hancur. Sakitnya tak terkira. Rivaille Ackerman, nama itu sudah menjadi target santet dengan boneka voodoo ciptaan Ki Joko Pinter. _

_Aku meminta penjelasan darimu. Kau hanya bilang, jika kau menerimanya, dengan embel-embel nama keluarga. Batin dan lahir aku tersiksa. Baygwon tak mempan. Hasratku untuk bunuh diri dengan memotong kemaluanku (maaf, salah ketik) maksudku, dengan memotong nadiku hampir tercapai jika Armin tidak berteriak ada Titan lagi boker di rumahku._

_Seminggu berlalu. Kau dulu mencintaiku, sekarang, cintamu berpindah ke manusia cebol berwajah papan, si Levi Homo Sapiens._

_Aku berbagi rasa sakitku di Facebook. Berharap ada yang simpati, setidaknya bisa menghibur diriku yang sudah berstatus 'Mantan' . Kejam memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Jean MukaKuda exCireng**_

_Jadi gini rasanya jadi mantan? Sakitnya tuh di sini -tunjuk kokoro-_

_50 Suka 11 Komentar_

_**ArminCowo BukanUke**_

_Loe jones donk ... Gue turut bersimpati ya! :(( Semoga Eren sadar kalau Levi itu titisan grandong penikmat uke tingkat kronis :v_

_**Mikasa JantanAbiez**_

_Jadi loe beneran putus ama Eren. Tenang aja, pedang gue abis gue asah. Pas malam pertama gue tebas tu cacing kreminya :: Mikasa JeanxEren loversz::_

_**Annie shi Penjagal**_

_Gue turut bersimpati, udah gitu doank. :: balik ngebo ahh ::_

_**Marco SeksoyVrooh**_

_Tangan gue selalu terbuka jika loe butuh pelukan ... Love Jean (FB gue dibajak kayaknya, itu bo'ong hehe ... :v)_

_**Jean MukaKuda exCireng**_

_Dapuk loe Marco, gue gibeng tewas loe! Gak tahu ye kalo gue lagi broken heart ..._

_**Marco SeksoyVrooh**_

_Woles broohh ... Uke masih melimpah, kan ada Armin :v_

_**Marco MukaKuda exCireng**_

_Kampret loe, satu ronde dia udah tepar. Gue kan perkasa ... Cuma cayank Cireng yang bisa muasin gue ..._

_**ArminCowo BukanUke**_

_Ehem -_- gue merasa terpanggil..._

_**Marco SeksoyVrooh**_

_Tuh kan dia dateng :v _  
_Armin, Jean butuh pemuasan. Kasihan dia, loe gak mau kan si Jean mati dengan alasan konyol :v_

_RIP Jean, meninggal karena gagal ereksi ... Dapuk, itu kampret total :v_

_**ArminCowo BukanUke**_

_Hiyy ogah! Jijay gue, gue udah balik normal pe'a ... Kenapa ngga loe ajah ... :))_

_**Marco SeksoyVrooh**_

_Idih amit-amit! Gue off aja lah ... Bye all :))_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Itu semua belum berakhir. Tepat di hari Jumat Kliwon, di siang bolong, sebuah undangan berwarna pink kembang-kembang semi polkadot dengan indahnya nangkring di kotak surat milikku. Tanpa membaca isinya, aku sudah tahu. Titan memang kejam, tapi dirimu jauh lebih kejam._

_Dengan setelan jas hitam, tanda berduka mewakili hatiku, aku datang sebagai lelaki gentleman. Mengenyahkan pikiran untuk memperkosamu di altar pernikahan. Mataku dan matamu bertemu, sayangnya, mata sowak milik calonmu juga ikut-ikutan memandangku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'kampret' di depan wajahnya yang seperti triplek._

_Aku memberimu selamat. Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Hanya satu yang kuharap, saat malam pertama nanti, aku berandai jika kau menendang pantat Levi karena 'itunya' mirip cacing kremi. Dan besoknya kau menjatuhkan talak tiga dan kembali ke sisiku, menghapus embel-embel 'mantan' yang bertengger di Username Sosmedku._

_Langit mendung mewakili diriku yang baru, Jean sang mantan._

_Aku lah sang mantan ..._

_Aku lah sang mant-_

_Stop. Jika aku melanjutkannya, itu menyalahi kode etik dan ruler di ffn. Dan beresiko di lempari koin receh dengan iringan suara 'berisik banget sih loe, gue mau bobo cantik nih. Ngamennya entaran napha!'_

_Aku memandang langit kelabu. Di tanganku, sebuah permen lolipop favorit kita dulu menjadi pelampiasanku. Aku menjilatnya dengan penuh napsu. Terdengar ambigu, biarlah. Aku bernostalgia, mengingat lagu kenangan kita saat saling menjilat permen secara bergantian._

_Kenyot dikenyot nyott ..._

_Kenyot dikenyot nyott ..._

_Kenyot dikenyot nyott ..._

_Dikenyot sampai bonyot, sampe bibirmu cemot ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan kisahku berakhir ..._  
_Catatan hati seorang mantan, ditulis di kertas bungkus gorengan ..._

_Tertanda, aku yang tersakiti,_  
_Jean Kirstein_

_._

_._

_._

**ENDING**

**Author Notes : **

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk  
Iya. Saya tahu fic ini aneh dan gaje :(( hanya berharap ada yang tertawa *digebuk* Aku format italic semua karena ini curahan hati Jean yang tersakiti. Tidak apa kan? Dan untuk alurnya, aku akui emang sedikit ngebut dan dipaksain, karena aku pengen bikin yang nggak terlalu panjang *dibuang*

Mungkin cukup segini aja cuap-cuapnya, jika ingin menanyakan sesuatu PM aku ajah *ogah* tenang aja, saya tidak menggigit kog *kedip-kedip*

Thanks for Reading :))

**Surabaya, 23 Agustus 2014**

**By Yurikocchi**


End file.
